Terminal Secrets
Terminal Secrets is a radioplay series that was produced by EAST Corp Productions. The series premiered on March 15th, 2016 on the Stable-Tec Studios YouTube channel. It ran for six/seven episodes with a two-part finale. The last part of the finale premiered on September 7th, 2019 on the EAST Corp Productions channel. The series focuses on Butterfly Stitch, an analyst working in Stable X, and the stories she encounters by reviewing the Stables. She is also aided by friends and an intelligent A.I., known as The Crusader Mainframe, or STELLA for short. The series has a dark theme throughout but is intelligent in its depections of its characters and experiments. The series can be watched HERE. Synopsis Butterfly Stitch is tasked with viewing and making notes on the various experiments in the stables across Equestria. As time goes on, her interactions with the STELLA Crusader Maneframe become more complicated. A series of events would soon lead to the collapse of their society and a reckoning nearly two centuries overdue. Setting Most of the experiments are viewed from Butterfly Stitch's work station, a terminal connected with the Crusader Maneframe. The stables themselves are spread all over Equestria, though most of their exact locations aren't known. Characters & Stables Main Characters * Butterfly Stitch * S.T.E.L.L.A. * Blueball * Spare Parts * Doctor Fractal Stable 81 (DOSE) * Stable 81 * Pinkin (Pink Pippin) * Green Orchard * Doctor Needle * Lug Nut Stable 28 (537) * Stable 28 * Vienna * Callistege * Clover * Weavel Stable 73 (HUNGER) * Stable 73 * Thistle * Kali * Milliamp * Stable 73 Overmare Stable 50 (Tinned Mint) * Stable 50 * Mint Cream * Peach Cobbler * Backstrap Stable 10 (AWAKE) * Stable 10 * Silo Hopper * Marzee Tomato * Edge Tiller * Chisel Plow Stable X (Kill The World & The Stable Analyst) * Stable X * Topaz * Yentl * Stable Control Overmare Behind The Scenes * Terminal Secrets was first conceived by James Vermont during his early days at Stable-Tec Studios. * Terminal Secrets went through several iterations between 2014 and 2015 before the first episode was finally released on March 15, 2016. The story that was ultimately produced was the fourth or fifth iteration of the concept. * James Vermont wrote the overarching storyline of the series involving Butterfly Stitch, Blueball, STELLA, and Stable X. He wrote the Stable 28 story of Episode 2: "537" and part of the Stable 50 story of Episode 4: "Tinned Mint." He also solely wrote the two-part finale of the series, Episode 6: "Kill The World" & "The Stable Analyst." * SkyBolt wrote three of the stable stories and part of the overarching plotline in Episode 5. His original proposals became Stable 81 in Episode 1: "DOSE" and Stable 10 in Episode 5: "AWAKE." Later in production, he was also offered to write the story for Episode 3, which became "HUNGER." * Daniel Mohan wrote the bulk of the Stable 50 story in Episode 4: "Tinned Mint." Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Drama Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Stable-Tech Studios Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:In Progress Side stories